


Family legend

by Keenir



Category: Leverage, Missing (2012), Missing - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles of what a crossover between <span class="u">Leverage</span> and <span class="u">Missing</span> might be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**2002**

"Hi, aunt Becca!" Parker said, and only Rebecca's considerable training at the Farm kept her from being completely surprised at Parker's abrupt appearance.

"Hi, Parker," Becca said. "Did you come without Archie?"

"He's in the park. Where's...?" Parker asked.

"My son is at a friend's."

"Can we exercise without him?"

"Sure," Becca said; they had only exercised with her son twice - every other time, it had just been the girls running the gauntlet of a city; not that that kept Parker from asking every time. Archie ran with them when his health was up to it; but then, running wasn't the point of the exercise... _more of dodging, rolling, climbing and jumping. Skills we need in both our professions._ Though couldn't pinpoint the time when Archie had convinced her to do it, Becca had found herself teaching evasion tactics to Parker. _A dry run for when - if - my own son ever shows an interest, I suppose._

Archie, brother, as Becca called him. Archie Leech, as InterPol (and others) called him. A fellow foster child at some of the same homes Becca had landed in. But she had gone into government work, he had gone international; both prized family above all else. She knew what Parker's relation to Archie was, but Becca knew she was in no position to suggest her brother normalize Parker's status through adoption. Glass houses.

Twenty minutes later, ten minutes after sliding under a car for a shortcut, Becca and Parker arrived at the park. "Archie," Becca said, greeting the man sitting on the bench by the park entrance.

"Good to see you again," Archie said, standing up and coming over to them.

"I almost won," Parker told him.

"Against anyone else, you would have," Becca said.

"But I wasn't racing anyone else - just you."

"She has a point," Archie said.

"O-kay," Parker grumbled, thinking he meant Becca had the point.

Becca and Archie smiled. And the three of them walked through the park, with Parker running off ahead or to the sides every so often, or whenever something caught her attention.

"Mother asks about you," Archie said.

"Does she remember who I am?" Becca asked. Her mother was no relation to Archie, but he had taken her in - _to give his family a great-grandparent figure to care for_ Becca tended to interpret it as.

"Beyond the broad strokes of 'daughter', I would say not."

Becca didn't laugh, not even bitterly. "Tell her I'm busy. Make something up."

Archie nodded. "That, I do believe, is something I can do. But how are _you_?"

"I'm getting by," Becca said, her voice as dry as sawdust.

"Yes, your tutor said you would tell me that."

Becca smiled. "You're the only one who calls him that," speaking of the Agency man who had taught her everything she knows.

Archie shrugged. "Thus there is no confusion."

"We live in the grey areas," Becca countered. _My profession and yours._

"Rarely is the race to the strong," Archie said.

"Ooh, a race. Is there a prize?" Parker asked, suddenly present between them.

"Completing the race is a prize," Archie said. Looking at his foster sister, "But I know what you would like. Or what you once liked. So I tell you what, Rebecca," Archie said. "If you win, you can raise Parker if you like; or at least induct her to the Farm. Should I win, I continue to train Parker."

"Parker?" Becca asked.

She just looked at the two of them. "Can we go now?" Parker asked.

"I think that's a 'fine by me.'"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Becca met Eliot.

**EARLY 2002**

Rebecca Winstone walked into the pub and took a seat at the bar. "Water, bartender," she requested.

"Good way to keep your wits about you," said the man to one side of her, holding up his own glass of water.

"Always a good thing," Becca said. "You want the bill?"

"I am," Bill said. 

And they both smiled.

"Long time, no see," Becca said.

"Not by design, I can assure you," Bill said.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Becca asked. _You know I'm retired, right?_

Bill nodded. "This is Eliot. You're Martin's protégé, and Eliot's mine." Becca was sitting to one side of Bill, and Eliot was on the other side.

"Nice to meet you," Becca said.

"Ma'am," Eliot said, raising one hand like he was about to tip a hat that he wasn't actually wearing.

Becca looked at Bill with one of her eyebrows raised.

"If ever you get into trouble, Eliot, this' who you call," Bill said.

"I'm retired, Bill," Becca said, though she did enjoy the look of 'trouble I can't handle?' on Eliot's face.

"Of course. Like back in Armenia."

"No, really out this time."

"Why?" Eliot asked. "Don't you -"

"Save the patriotism," Becca told him.

"Oh, right," Bill said, apologetic. "I'd heard what happened, but I didn't believe it; it felt like it had to be a coincidence, that it was another Winstone couple with the same names."

"Some days I wish that too," Becca said. "Other days, I'm glad it didn't befall anyone else."

"Well, even if you're retired," Eliot said, "Bill vouches for you, and that's enough for me. So you ever need help, Miss, you just let me know."

Becca looked at him, nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." And, with that, she switched to English and rapped the counter. "Barkeep!" and asked Bill and Eliot, "Ginger Ale, or another round of water?"


End file.
